A chance of comfort
by DracoM.isGR8
Summary: Lili Potter (Harry Potters twin sister) finds Draco sitting alone crying. She is'nt as prejudiced as the other Gryffindors, so what does she do? She comforts him of course, and she gets a little teaspoon of comfort while she's at it.
1. Chapter 1

Draco is totally out of character.

* * *

Lili is obviously one of my own characters, she has emerald green eyes, she is a metamorphagus and has a mix of personality from both her mum and dad. She loves to prank ,for jokes not to humiliate, she is kind and caring. Her hair goes from many colors bleu to black to green to brown but she prefers to have it red because of her mum.

* * *

Lili potter the twin sister to Harry potter, best known as one of the twins-who-lived was walking on the corridor of the Hogwarts express after walking out after harry and Ron had poked fun at the Slytherins. She was looking for an empty compartment to sit in when she came across Draco Malfoy sitting alone staring out the train window with a tear running down his pale face.

Draco saw someone staring in at him and rubbed at his eyes trying to hide the fact he was crying.

"Is this seat taken?" Lili pointed to the bench across from the blonde.

"No, it's open" he mumbled, continuing to look out the window

"Are you ok Malfoy?" Lili asked, taking her seat in front of Draco.

"I'm fine Potter, perfectly fine" Draco said but his voice wasn't very confident

"Well you don't look fine"She said taking a curious glance at him.

"I think I always look pretty good" he tried to joke but just looked at his hands

"Well you do look pretty good..." She trailed off realizing her exact mistake "I mean i...uhhh..."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and smirked slightly "oh why thank you Potter"

"I didn't mean it like that' she said looking down blushing "But im serious Malfoy whats wrong?"

He sighed "nothing's wrong Lili, I was just..nothing"

"Malfoy.. uh Draco" She said lightly " I don't think it was just nothing."she glanced at him his grey eyes swimming in tears.

Draco wiped his eyes again, still looking at his trainers "it's just my family, ok? It doesn't really matter"

"What's up with your family?" Lili asked she per her hand on draco knee "I promise you i do care, and i promise you that it is not 'just nothing'"

"Well.." He glanced up at her "I'm sure you know how they are Lili. My dad he sort of.." Draco pulled back the sleeve of his arm to show several bruises "please don't tell anybody"

"Draco.." Lili said speechless "Is it just your dad or does your mum know?"

"My mum knows but she pretends she doesn't" he said quietly

"Oh..."Lili said dumbly and pulled Draco into a light but caring hug.

He hugged her for a moment but then pulled away "I don't need pity though Lili" Draco sighed "sorry, I just..sorry"

"Its ok" She nodded at him ",but" she paused "It seems we are more alike than i thought."

"What d'you mean?" He asked with a slight frown

Lili too pulled up her own sleeve and let several almost faded bruises come into view. "It's just well my uncle..." She said trailing off "And because im the female and apparently the weakest he goes after me and not Harry."

"Oh Lili.." He frowned and hugged her lightly, making sure to be careful of her arms "I'm sorry..it isn't fair"

"Its ok" She said resting her head on Draco's shoulder "I..We don't need pity we just need to heal" Her few words bringing tears to her eyes

He rubbed her back soothingly with his hand "I agree, but..sometimes it's good to let people know and feel bad for you. It can help heal too"

"Yeah " She nodded "I know, but it takes a long time for you to heal especially if you have been through it for a long time."

"How long has it been happening to you Lili?" He asked quietly

"Since I was three,"More tears fell from her emerald green eyes" Harry was like the younger brother (to me) and i felt i needed to protect him so i would jump in the way every time my uncle raised his hand to hurt him" She looked down at her hands "And at night he was back to being the older brother he was supposed to be"

"You're so brave Lili" he touched her cheek lightly with his hand "but you really shouldn't take all of it on yourself, not that it should be happening at all, but Harry is your big brother. As much as it pains me to say this Harry would do what is right and make sure you don't get hurt, if you let him I'm sure he'll protect you like he should"

"But Draco there isn't much left to protect"She said quietly

He frowned "what..what's happened to you? If you don't want to tell me I understand though"

"And what do you mean there isn't much to protect Lili?"

"My uncle he... he took many things from me" she put her head on Draco's shoulder and his her tears into the black cloak wrapping his body "and two years ago" she started shaking as silently sobbed"he took my innocence, one thing i will never get back"

Draco was speechless, not sure how someone could do something that horrible to such a nice person as Lili Potter. "That's horrible Lili..I'm so sorry" he held her close, letting her cry into his robes"

"He doesn't care what Harry and I think it has to go his way and when its not..."she trailed off as Draco already knew the answer"But i found a way to mask the pain, even Harry doesn't know what happened two years ago"Lilis head was still rested on Draco's shoulder her face turned to his neck. As she tried to calm herself down she was breathing small drafts on his neck.

He kissed her forehead lightly "Lili I'm sorry that happened, and if I ever see you uncle I'll punch him right in his no good, creepy face" his jaw tightened slightly in anger "but there's no way you can go back to his house..what if he does it again"

"I don't know, but Dumbledore keeps telling Harry and i that we need to go back to their house. I have tried to tell him that my uncle hurts me but he just tells me that it's probably not true and it was as bad dream or something like that." She shifted her body a bit to curl up into Draco's side "But what about you too?" She looked up at his face " You can't go back to your house your father will continue to hurt you, and your too important too loose " Lili whispered the last part.

"Then Dumbledore and I need to have a talk or something because you can't keep going back there and getting hurt like this" he said quietly, putting one arm around her and grabbing her hand gently with his "don't worry about me Lili, ok? I'll be fine. My dad just loses his temper sometimes.." He smiled slightly at the last part "you're too important. More important than me"

"I think your very important. " Lili spoke. "And plus i need you, I need you like a heart needs a beat" She lifted her small hand up to Draco's face, and looked into his grey eyes.

He looked back into her emerald-green eyes and smiled a little "I need you too"

"Draco?" Lili asked "How old were you when your father started to 'loose his temper'?"

"I was only three or four" he said sadly "that's when he started yelling anyway..he started, the other things, when I was about six"

"Oh" Lili stayed silent curled up against Draco listening to his breathing

"Yeah.." He said quietly "but it's not so bad"

"It's always bad when parents or guardians hurt the ones there to care for" she sighed softly against Draco, breathing in his wind-stripped cologne (Made for Quidditch players). "It's just sometimes we don't realize its not normal until it's too late"

"At least I have you to talk to about it, and you have me" Draco rubbed his hand on her shoulder lightly "and you can talk to me when you need to"

"Thanks" Lili said lightly "Were just an unlikely duo aren't we?" she laughed softly "Who would have thought that we a Gryffindor and a Slytherin are to be able to seek comfort in each other"

He chuckled "yeah, pretty unlikely. But it happened and I'm glad it did" Draco smiled his famous half-smile

* * *

Please go easy on me this is my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

My friend wanted me to update this even though i wanted this to be a one shot, i guess its a one and a half shot

* * *

Draco and Lili, after their serious talk became great friends. When they got a few months into School they started dating. Right after they graduated their 7th year they got , together, had 5 kids, two twin boys(Red head and grey/blue eyes and the oldest) Ally(Blonde hair and green eyes) Kurt(Brown/black hair, blue/grey/green eyes change color depending on mood) and Blaine (A year younger than Kurt Black hair, untameable brown eyes). They grew old together and DIED!

* * *

Sorry, i didn't take this seriously, i'm actually working on Cloak Clad kid with my friend Curly Top.


End file.
